Sakura Sai Cuteness
by JUCHKO
Summary: 10 short snippets of stories based around the SakuraXSai coupling that I came up with due to my ipod being set on shuffle and my mind being set on 'write'. If anyone likes a specific snippet enough, I could possibly write a one shot based around it.


**Sakura Sai Cuteness:**

Otherwise known as my ipod placed on shuffle and creating snippets of stories based off the songs that come up (AKA: I don't own!). (I ended up incorporating the titles more often then I did the lyrics).

* * *

**1 Dancing With Angels; by: SHeDAISY**

Sai looked unemotionally around the dance room, "Why are we here again?"

Sakura sighed then whispered, "Because we have to be. There was an assassination threat for this Halloween party and Tsunade needed someone to pose as a couple to keep an eye on things without standing out from the crowd. We were the only two open. Now, ask me to dance before we start to look suspicious." Sai closed his eyes and did as commanded. He had never liked dancing, but a mission was a mission.

As the dance went on, Sai came to a realization: dancing wasn't so bad when you were dancing with 'an angel', even if said angel was Ugly.

* * *

**2 Contagious; by: Avril Lavigne**

Sakura looked around at Sai's paintings, most of which were either landscapes or inanimate objects, then she glanced back at the painting that was still in progress on the easel. "Sai, why's this one different?"

"What do you mean, Ugly?" He asked back, his blank smile on his face.

"Here" she pointed, ignoring his 'ugly' comment, "Doesn't that look like it's the beginning of a person? Their back's to us and there isn't much detail yet, but it definitely looks like that's where it's heading."Sai looked and knew she was right. He even knew who it was that he had started unconsciously painting.

Dang, Naruto's inability to stop thinking about Sakura must be contagious.

* * *

**3 The More Boys I Meet; by: Carrie Underwood**

Sai fixed his eyes on the boy that was approaching Sakura with a flower. He stuttered and handed her it while asking her to date him. She, of course, declined. Sai smirked mentally at the idiot's failure. "Sai, what are you doing here?" Here being the hospital, "Is it a mission?" Sai was about to nod when in pranced Lee in his green-spandex, calling for his 'lovely Sakura'. Sai's had to stop his hand from reaching for a kunai, thinking, 'T_he more boys I meet at this hospital, the more people I want to kill._' He would have too, but Sakura would just heal them up again. What a shame.

* * *

** 4 Love Goes On; by: SHeDAISY**

Sakura had thought she'd love Sasuke for all her life when she was young, but now her first love was dead, by her, Naruto, and Sai's hands. Even though he was dead, though, she found that life continued on as if things had never changed. She and Ino still competed over silly things, she still had to discipline Naruto when he said or did stupid things (something that happened quite often), and she would still work under Tsunade. One thing _did _change, though. In the days that followed that battle she'd thought she'd never love again, but love goes on whether one expects it to or not...

And she definitely didn't expect it when Sai kissed her and, against her better judgment, she kissed back.

* * *

**5 Runaway; by: Avril Lavigne**

Sai was not having a good day. It started off when he heard that the traitor was coming back to Konoha. He'd killed Orochimaru and fought to the near death with his brother, (but they had somehow failed to kill each other). Sai hated traitors to begin with, but when he saw how it affected his teammates, he found himself hating the traitor even more. When they were told the news, Naruto had jumped for joy and runaway from their group to meet up with the traitor without even thinking about his other two teammates. Sakura just stood still. To most others she would have looked just plain shocked, but Sai had some experience now with reading her and Naruto. She was not happy. He didn't really understand it, but the look on her face made him want to strangle the traitor. He wasn't even here yet and he was hurting her already.

* * *

**6 I Just Can't Live a Lie; by: Carrie Underwood**

Sakura tried to tune out Ino's obnoxious voice, but failed as the blonde repeated for the umpteenth time, "Why in the world did you turn Sasuke down? I thought the whole reason we were rivals was because we both liked the same guy! What is wrong with you? The guy of our dreams asks you to be a part of his life forever more and you say no! Why would—"

"Because," Sakura snaps, "I just can't live a lie." Before Ino could continue her rant, Sakura added, "I love someone else. I didn't figure my feelings out 'til Sasuke proposed, but…when I pictured myself with Sasuke, it just didn't feel right. But when I pictured myself with…him…it did."

Ino whistled as she figured out who Sakura was talking about, "People have been talking about you two, but I guess it was Sasuke who turned out to be the 'replacement', not Sai."

**

* * *

7 Work; by: Jars of Clay**

Ino had told Sai that if he wanted Sakura to know his feelings, he'd be better off just telling her straight out that he liked her (something about if he were to beat around the bush, he would dig his own grave), but Naruto had warned him that if he was too direct, he'd likely get punched in the face (it sounded like he was talking from experience), and so Sai had mixed the two together by telling Sakura that he didn't want to be alone, but she had just nodded and continued to do her work. And thus he had to see where he'd gone wrong with his confession. Sai clenched his hands as he tried again to get his feelings across, "Do you know what I mean when I say I don't want to be alone?"

Sakura nodded without turning from her work, "Of course, Ino gave me the heads up. I'll jump for joy later, but I need to finish this first, or Tsunade will kill me."

* * *

**8 Fall To Pieces; by Avril Lavigne**

Sakura could feel her heart fall to pieces. She wasn't supposed to fall in love again; one painful love had been enough. But apparently her heart didn't understand that fact, because it was fluttering madly, just like it used to for Sasuke…no…it was even worse than when she'd had a crush on Sasuke. Just the sound of his voice was enough to—

"What's wrong, Ugly?" Sakura jumped. Speak of the devil.

Keeping her head down, Sakura said, "It's nothing. And don't call me that, Sai." She added, trying to change the subject, "I have a name." It didn't work.

"But you're crying. From what I've read, that's usually a sign that someone is unhappy. Why are you unhappy?" Why was it that he could only be observant when it didn't help the situation?

Figuring that he wouldn't catch on, she answered truthfully, "Because I just figured out that I'm in love with someone who doesn't even know what love is."

"The traitor?" Sakura wasn't looking at him, but she could hear the undertone of his disdain for Sasuke. Sakura just shook her head. "Then who?"

Sakura scoffed, trying to push him away before he hurt her anymore, "Why does it matter to you? We're just teammates!"

"Because I'm in love with you."

* * *

**9 Me Against the World; by: Superchick**

Sai wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed in (Naruto had taught him that), and now, thanks to many comments from Ino and Naruto, he knew he was in love with Sakura. He believed that if he could only confess his feelings to her, that everything would work themselves out. The problem was that every time he tried, he'd either mess up somehow or he'd be interrupted. It was as if it were him against the world. Well, it was a good thing, then, that he was willing to take on the world (albeit, he was not completely alone in this endeavor).

"Hey Sai," Sakura said as she entered the raman stall, "Where's Naruto? He's the one who said I just HAD to come eat ramen once my shift was over." Sai shrugged, even though he knew the truth. Naruto wouldn't be coming.

* * *

**10 I Love My Life; by: Jamie O'Neal**

Sakura looked around the newly furnished room with pride. Everything was finally arranged as she wanted it. There was only one more thing that would be needed for this room to be complete, but they still had to wait for it to arrive. "How are things?" her husband's voice sounded from behind her.

"It's beautiful. I really love the paintings, Sai. They make the room feel lived in already."

Sai laced an arm around his wife's shoulders, "I appreciate the praise, but I wasn't inquiring about the room."

Sakura kissed her husband's cheek, "Fine." She then laughed as Sai just raised an eyebrow, "You know you don't need to worry. I'm a medic, so trust me when I say that we are fine."

"Of course I'll worry about you." Sai said matter-of-factly as his free hand rested lightly over her enlarged stomach, "You're working yourself too hard for being days away from the end of your pregnancy."

Sakura giggled as she glanced at the nearby crib, "Maybe so, but I love my life just the way it is—work, husband, and baby included."

* * *

AN: Ok, now doing short little things like this isn't usually my style, but I was reading through some fics like this and I just decided, hey, why not. I'm still really busy in school, so I don't have much time to write for fun (I'm taking 3 English classes after all), which is another reason why I did something like this, since it didn't take extremely long to write up. I decided to do this as SakuraxSai since I've been thinking about them looking cute together for a while now.

I hope you've liked this even though it's short. Who knows, maybe if anyone likes certain ones enough I could make a oneshot based off of it when next I have time.

My 'play-list' includes, reviews and constructive criticism, however I have never liked flames, so I'm not going to try them out now.


End file.
